<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eldritch Desires by Midcraft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631313">Eldritch Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midcraft/pseuds/Midcraft'>Midcraft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Vore, Cock Vore, Cultists, Cum Inflation, Dagon - Freeform, Eldritch, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Muscle Growth, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Stretching, Vore, bareback, cock growth, male inflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midcraft/pseuds/Midcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets invited on a diving trip with a new friend, will their shared passion for mythology lead to discovery or destruction?</p><p>This story contains vore, inflation, and a lot of lewd descriptions. If that ain't your thing, maybe you're not ready for the gift of Dagon...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One - A friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you enjoy this please leave kudos! It lets me know if my first fictional story is something enjoyable for others as it is for me!</p><p>Leaving feedback also helps! I’m planning on writing more for the boys/new characters so feedback about what was good/what could be improved can help me refine my writing style and produce better works that everyone can enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starting university was an exciting time for Dean, he could finally pursue his passion for mythology as a degree. Dean was 18, fresh out of high-school and couldn’t wait to start his studies. He had settled in to his accommodation block and had made a few friends, and when freshers fair came around he had signed up to a few different societies, the one he was most interested in was the scuba diving society. He had a scuba licence from his trips to South Africa, so he thought this club would be a good way to make more friends with a common interest. They were advertising a few different dives at various locations. As he was looking over the details of each dive, a hand grabbed his shoulder making him gasp. </p><p>The hand belonged to another fresher, he looked about the same age as Dean. He was taller than dean, which surprised him as Dean thought he was tall at 6’2”. This guy was at least 6’5”. He was well built, it was clear he spent most of his time doing exercise. Dean enjoyed working out but his figure was skinnier than his new acquaintance. “Hey man! Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Uh, I’m Tom.”<br/>
Dean took a moment to process everything, and finally mustered up enough brain power to respond. “Oh hey, I’m Dean. You also signing up to Scuba society?”<br/>
“Yeah man, I love scuba. It goes well with my degree, I’m studying Mythology, so I love travelling to places and diving. You never know what you’ll find down there!”<br/>
“You’re studying Mythology too? I guess we’ll be class mates then! Do you think you’d find anything on these dives?”<br/>
Tom shook his head. “Nah man, these dives are all at already explored locations. You might find pots, gold, statues, but you won’t find any mythological items. Nah, I’ve been talking to one of my dad’s friends who said he knows of an unexplored cave system just outside of Provincetown Massachusetts. Caves are mostly flooded, so it would take an experienced diver. I’d do it, but I don’t want to go alone and none of my friends have the experience. I seen you showing your diving licence to the society president, so you clearly have the experience. Classes don’t start for another two weeks, so we have time to go check it out and come back if you want.”</p><p>Dean was intrigued by the offer, but Tom was a stranger to him. Although an unexplored cave system offered a lot of potential. Plus, he’s make a close friend, and Tom was very good looking, maybe Dean could make more than a friend. Before dean could finish his train of thought, he blurted out “I’m in let’s do it.”<br/>
“Great! We can catch a flight this weekend. Don’t worry about the cost, my dad’s friend already said he’d pay for myself and a friend to fly out. He needs to know if there’s any mineral deposits down there. I’m staying in accommodation, I’m in C block, 12-D. Pop round later tonight and we’ll sort passports and stuff.”</p><p>Dean wasn’t sure why he had agreed, but a free trip to the states to go diving with a new friend sounded fun. After sorting passports, flights and equipment, the pair flew to Provincetown that weekend. They were greeted at the airport by Sam, a geologist who was friends with Tom’s dad. He explained to them that an unusual stone was found at the entrance of the cave, and he needed more to study it. They had tried sending drones and probes into the cave but the equipment would fail every time it got past a certain depth. They needed experienced divers to go down, explore the caves and find stone samples for retrieval. This sounded fairly straightforward, so Dean grabbed his equipment and headed with Tom to the hotel for a good rest before the dive the next day. </p><p>Tom and Dean spent most of the night chatting about childhood, past dives, future aspirations. They shared secrets, about past experiences with sex. Dean hadn’t done much sexually, he’d only had a blowjob from a guy in high school, he’d never been attracted to girls but never had the courage to admit he was gay. Tom, on the other hand, admitted he’d had a lot of sexual experiences with both men and women, but said women just don’t do it for him anymore. He was proud to be gay, and didn’t really care what others thought. Dean liked the confidence in this, and wanted to have that level of confidence too.<br/>
“So, you’ve seriously only had a guy suck you off?”<br/>
“Uh yeah. I’m too shy to flirt with guys, so I never make the first move.”<br/>
“But you’d be open to doing more, right?”<br/>
“Yeah. I’m just too nervous to make the first move.”<br/>
“What if I did this then?”<br/>
Tom got out of his bed, removed his boxers to reveal his thick, soft cock. Even soft it was about 6” long. Tom then climbed into Deans bed and held him. Their faces were only centimetres apart, Deans heart was racing. Dean had no idea what to do, except look into the big brown eyes in-front of him. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. If you’re not comfortable with anything, speak up. I want this to be fun for both of us, okay?”<br/>
Dean nodded slightly, as he felt Toms cold hand caress his chest down to his groin, where he carefully grabbed the top of Dean’s boxers and slid them down. Dean helped by kicking the boxers off. </p><p>Tom leaned his head in closely and kissed Dean. Dean could do nothing but melt, overcome by bliss. Tom rolled on top of Dean, grinding into Dean slowly. Dean finally decided to get more involved, and began running his fingers over Toms muscular body, feeling every dip and bump of his abs, and the perky nipples that had stood up in arousal. Toms soft cock was starting to harden, getting longer and thicker, still grinding against Deans also hardening cock. The two continued to grind and kiss for a few minutes, before Tom decided to change things up. “I want to fuck you Dean. I don’t have any condoms though, is that okay?”<br/>
“It’s okay. I want you to fuck me.”<br/>
Tom smiled. He grabbed Dean’s legs and pushed them over his shoulders, revealing Dean’s tight, unpopped cherry. He spat on Deans hole, and gently fingered it. Dean began moaning as Tom slid his finger in and out of him rhythmically. Tom grabbed the tub of Vaseline off the nightstand, and applied some to his huge cock. It was at least 9”, and was incredibly thick. Dean looked shocked, his own cock was 8”, and fairly thick, but Toms was a monster cock compared to his. Tom lined up his huge cock with Deans tight pucker, and slowly pushed forward. Dean felt his hole stretch wider and wider as Tom slid inside him, Tom pausing every centimetre to allow Dean to adjust. Every time Tom pushes a bit further Dean felt him shoot a rope of precum inside him, preparing the next part of his hungry hole for the stretching it was about to endure. Dean’s hole was getting stretched wider and wider, and the pressure of the big cock against his prostate had made him rock hard. His own cock was dribbling precum every time Tom inched further inside him. After Tom had got half of his cock inside Dean, he slid the rest in with one swift movement. Dean let out a moan as he felt all of Toms cock inside him. His virgin hole would never be the same again. “Your hole is gripping my cock like a vice, I’ve never fucked a hole this tight before.” Tom found Deans discarded boxers and grabbed them. “Here, I don’t want you making too much noise, but I’m going to tear that ass up. I’m not gonna waste an opportunity to really fuck a hole this tight.”<br/>
Before Dean could respond, Tom had crumpled the boxers into a ball and shoved them in Deans mouth. “I hope you’re ready for this. This hole belongs to me and I want to use it daily, fuck you’re so tight.”<br/>
Tom pulled his cock out, leaving Dean feeling empty. Before Dean even had time to let out a moan from the empty feeling, the monster cock was rammed in him at high speed. Dean let out a loud muffled moan, Tom looked like he was in a state of euphoria. Tom started pounding Dean hard and fast, pushing his hips hard against deans ass, pushing dean into the bed with a fair amount of force. He was making sure every millimetre of his cock got to feel Deans hole. Dean let out a mix of moans and screams, which were muffled by his boxers in his mouth. His own cock was letting out a constant dribble of precum. The constant pressure against his prostate was getting too much. Tom continued his hard fucking, but had slowed down, so he could pull out more of his cock and pound Dean into the bed. Tom was pulling out almost all of his cock and pushing it back in to Dean. Dean couldn’t hold it anymore, he tried to tell Tom but the boxers in his mouth made it impossible. Dean started shooting his load as Tom rammed his cock in him, this made him shoot all over his own face. His cock and his hole pulsed with each thick rope of cum that shot out of him. This made his hole grip to Toms cock even further which proved too much for him. Tom moaned loudly before ramming all of his cock in dean and unloading inside him. Toms orgasm lasted quite a while, Dean felt every pulse of Toms cock inside him. After a few minutes, Tom pulled his cock out, revealing Dean’s now gaping hole. Tom removed the boxers from Dean’s mouth and tossed them to the side. “I’m so sorry for being so brutal, I’ve never had a hole so good before I was meant to be gentle with you.”<br/>
Before Tom could continue his apology, Dean grabbed his head and kissed him. “If you wanna do that daily, I’m game.”<br/>
Tom smiled and cuddled into Dean, and the pair went off to sleep before their big dive the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - The Dive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys begin their descent, who knows what they'll find?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up to the unfamiliar feeling of being spooned. Tom was curled up into him, like an oversized hot water bottle. Dean moved to face Tom, which woke him up. Tom looked into his eyes and smiled. “Good morning cutie. Ready for our dive?” <br/>“Yeah, I’m excited to see what’s down there. Hopefully we’ll find something worth the dive!”<br/>Dean turned over to get out of bed, but Tom grabbed his hips and pulled him back. Toms hand made its way to his hole, where he pressed a finger inside him. Deans hole was still coated with cum and Vaseline, and it was clear he was no longer a virgin. <br/>“Damn I really fucked you hard last night. My cum is still leaking out of you!”<br/>Dean smirked and jumped out of bed. “There won’t be any more of that unless we make this dive, we can celebrate the dive tonight with a lot of fun... maybe I’ll get to fuck you too.” <br/>Tom smirked at Deans new found confidence, and his cock sprung to life. The pair laughed before preparing to set off to the dive site. </p><p>When they arrived at the dive site, they were greeted with new gear to bring down. A hand jack for widening any risky narrow passages, specialised oxygen recycling tanks, and specialised helmets for radio communication with each other. The pair got geared up, and entered the cave. Sam was waiting for them beside the illuminated cave pool. “Hey boys, we found that communication with the surface isn’t possible, and that’s why probes and drones stop dead. The theory is that you should be able to communicate with each other if you’re both down there. Your tanks have enough oxygen for 24 hours, and can be recharged in any pockets of air you find. I’d imagine this cave system has many flooded caverns, but there should be plenty of non flooded ones too. Best of luck to you boys!” Dean and Tom sat with their feet in the pool, and pushed off the edge into the pool. The water was mild, not cold but not too warm. They flicked on the light on their helmets and began their descent. </p><p>The cave was mostly linear to begin with, after swimming for 15 minutes through twists and bends, they entered a large flooded cavern. The cavern was formed of a darker rock, much like basalt. They continued swimming through the chamber, looking around for any of the stone they were asked to look for. Something caught Deans eye to the left of the large cave. He stopped swimming and radioed Tom. “Hey, wait. Look at that.”<br/>Tom stopped and turned. With both their lights on it, it was much clearer. It was a series of symbols over a tunnel leading down from the cave. “Is that what I think it is Tom?”<br/>“Yeah. It’s Eldritch. Sam thought the stone could be of eldritch origin but... I never expected this.”<br/>“The symbology depicts Lu-Kthu made this hole and left something here millennia ago.”<br/>“Dean, if you’re right then this dive just got much more interesting. The only thing Lu-Kthu would leave is the larve of an Old God.”<br/>“Should we investigate? Could be dangerous”<br/>The pair looked at each other. They read over the symbols a few more times, trying to get a hint as to what - or who - was down there. After a few debates, the boys decided to check out the tunnel. The tunnel was deep, but after about 20 metres it made a sharp turn and went flat. The tunnel was very long, it took the boys the better part of an hour to traverse the tunnel. It came to an end, and began to lead up. When the boys swam up they found themselves in a partially flooded cavern. The cavern was huge, at least 300metres wide and 150 metres tall. It was dimly lit, it looked like a species of bioluminescent worm was living in the roof and walls of the cave. At the far side of the cavern, the boys seen what they thought was a large statue, but upon getting closer they realised it wasn’t a statue. It was real. <br/>“Is that...?”<br/>“His size is far too big according to mythology, but his appearance is similar to the texts.”<br/>“Have we found Dagon?”<br/>“Father of the sea, fertility, and all aquatic life? It would appear so.”<br/>“All the texts say his size was 50feet. He’s at least 100 metres tall.”</p><p>The boys got closer to the sleeping Old God. He was slumped against the wall of the cave. His immense size was terrifying, but the boys were both fascinated by him. An alter in front of the god had some items, including what looked like a book. “I hope that isn’t the necronomicon. I don’t want to go insane, but I’d have to read it if it was.”<br/>“No, it looks like a cultists journal with a lot of information on Dagon.”<br/> Dean flicked the book open. It was full of rituals to please Dagon, logs of gifts Dagon had given to them, and a particularly interesting section on fertility. It talks of cultists entering Dagon, and receiving his gift of fertility. After receiving his gift, you’ll be so fertile anything you fuck will bear your offspring. It was described as “The perfect human existence.” <br/>“Hey Tom. Says here we can become so fertile anything we fuck would bear our offspring. It doesn’t say much more, apart from how to perform the ritual. It doesn’t need any sacrifices if you’re interested.”<br/>“You wanna do it together? Would be kinda hot to fuck you with an eldritch fertility power.”<br/>“Alright. Let’s do it. I’d love to be part of the perfect human existence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three - The Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys set out to achieve "The perfect human existence"</p><p>...Is it everything the think it's going to be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how do we start Dean?”<br/>“To start, we have to be completely naked. This cave hasn’t filled very high in years from the looks of things so we can leave our gear beside the alter.”<br/>The boys got naked and set their gear aside. They set their tanks to recharge using the air in the cave. <br/>“Next we have to enter Dagon”<br/>“Wait... Enter him? What do you mean?”<br/>“Says here we have to crawl through his cock.”<br/>“Then what?”<br/>“Then it says the rest happens itself. After a while we will emerge from him with his gift.”<br/>The boys looked at each other, then at Dagon. His cock was massive, at least 5 meters wide, and 15 metres long. Dean wondered what’s it would look like if the Old God was hard. As they approached the colossal cock, they both felt a wave of lust flow over them, compelling them further to crawl inside him. The boys, enthralled by the Old God, reaches the head of the enormous cock. Dean went first, sliding his head into the slit. The slit was covered in a warm, slimy substance. As Dean pushed his head in further, some of the slime got in his mouth. It tasted sweet, and made him extremely horny. He pushed in further, until only his legs were hanging out. Suddenly, he felt the walls of the cock suck him in and slowly swallow him, coating him in the slime. His whole body felt warm and all he could think about was sex. </p><p>Dean was carried along the long fleshy tunnel slowly. He had lost track of time, he didn’t care though, all he could think about was how hard he was. Tom was metres behind him, experiencing the same lustful euphoria. Eventually, the boys were spat out into a fleshy cavern. It was lit, but there was no light source. It was almost like the boys had full colour night vision. The cavern was half filled with a white slime liquid. Tom and Dean looked at each other, knowing they had to continue through their lustful thoughts. “Dean... what now?”<br/>“We need to reach the next tunnel to achieve perfect human existence. We need to get to the other side.”<br/>The boys stepped into the white slime. It felt like a hot tub. They began to make their way across when Dean felt something behind him. He looked around and seen a... sperm? It was proportional to the giant they were inside. The head on it was about the size of a medium egg. Dean, overcome by lust, pointed his ass at it. It swam up to his hole and popped inside. Dean felt it swim deep into him, it felt amazing. “Tom, wait. Try letting one of them swim in you. It feels amaaaaazing.” <br/>Tom crouched down, and felt something push against his hole, then pop inside. “Fuuuuck you’re not kidding.” Tom and dean made it halfway to the tunnel before finding more of the sperm. Tom turned to dean and held his arms. “Let’s stay a while. I want to feel a few more of these pop in me before we continue. We have all the time in the world.”<br/>Tom pulled dean in for a kiss, and the pair got down onto their knees, so the slime was at neck level. They continued to kiss as another sperm plopped into Deans hole, and another popped into Toms hole. Dean came when the third one entered him, which caused the cavern to move. The boys broke their kiss, and suddenly saw the tunnel they were headed for pump more white slime into the cavern. It looked a lot thicker. The boys resumed their kiss, until Dean felt more sperm swim by him. </p><p>When the pair looked, there was now hundreds of them swimming around them, looking for a hole to enter. Dean pulled Tom close and the pair each had their hole bombarded. Hundreds of sperm trying to squeeze in at once. Tom had one popping in him after another, whilst Dean with his slightly looser hole had two forcing in him at a time. The pair were in a state of pure euphoria. Moaning into each other’s mouth as they were constantly filled. They both lost count of how many times they had each came, each time they came another wave of sperm was added, until they were both having dry orgasms. When they both felt no more sperm entering them, they broke their kiss. The slime had acted as a relaxant and painkiller for the boys, as they were both unnaturally full. Both of their stomachs were extremely distended, Deans stomach protruded about half a meter from his body. Tom was a little bit more. The pair struggled to move towards the tunnel, drunk on euphoria. It took the pair half an hour to move the 20 meters to the tunnel. </p><p>Tom entered the tunnel first. He almost didn’t fit. Once he was about half inside he was sucked in. Dean followed right behind him by grabbing his leg. He pulled himself as close to Tom as possible, until his face was right at his ass. Dean buried his face between Toms ass cheeks and began licking his hole. The sweet taste of the slime on Toms hole made him lick deeper. Tom was oozing slime out of his hole. Dean was lapping it up as fast as he could. The pair were eventually dropped into a smaller cavern it looked like this is where the sperm came from, but the ones in here were much smaller, as if they were still developing. These sperm were only about a centimetre long, so they had a lot of growing to do. There were thousands of them in this tight space. The boys asses were full, but there was a much smaller hole these sperm wanted to enter. Tom was the first to feel an invader swim down his cock. He felt it reach his balls and swim around there. He felt the next one do the same. His cock was bombarded with them, the slime making his cock hole stretch as his body wanted more. Soon, his cock had ten swimming in at a time, then 20, until his cock hole was at least two inches in diameter. His balls were filling fast, and Dean wasn’t spared either. Dean was floating in the goo completely relaxed. He had drank so much of the slime his body was much more malleable for the sperm. He had at least 100 of the sperm forcing his dock open, giving him at least a five inch hole. Deans balls swole much faster than Toms, and by the time the sperm had slowed their assault, each testicle was the size of a basketball. Toms were slightly smaller, but not by much. </p><p>The boys passed out in their euphoric state, and when they woke up they noticed a few changes. Tom’s muscles had at least tripled in size. He looked more like a professional weightlifter than a fresher who enjoyed the gym. His cock had gained at least 4 inches in length, and 2 in girth. His cock hole was still 2 inches, enough to fit a few fingers in. Dean had gained muscle mass, he looked like a gym rat now, with muscle definition and tone. His cock had grown by 6 inches in length and 5 inches in girth. He had a proper mister cock. His cock hole was still at least 5 inches, meaning he could easily take a cock down his piss hole. The boys looked each other over, admiring each other. They climbed into the tunnel and made their way slowly to the fleshy cavern. They were greeted by more large sperm, Dean grabbed one and shoved it down his cock. He decided to let a few fill his balls, but like before, he lost count. Tom dragged Dean to the tunnel, as the sperm we’re still swimming into him. By the time they reached the tunnel, Deans balls were each the size of a beach ball. Tom grabbed a sperm trying to wiggle into Dean and held it as he pushed Dean into the tunnel. He forced the sperm down his own cock, which felt amazing. Fe found a nice spot with a lot of sperm and ballooned his own testicles. He also filled his ass again as he loved the feeling. By the time he made it to the tunnel his balls were each the size of medicine balls, and his stomach looked more like an exercise ball. Fitting in the tunnel was a squeeze, but it forced him through. When he was squeezed out of Dagon’s cock, he found Dean sleeping beside the alter. He slid down Dagon to the alter, and lay beside Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four - The Result</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have achieved "the perfect human existence." </p><p>How will they use their new powers?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom woke up before Dean. Toms cock was now at least 16” long, and 10” thick. His extremely muscular body was impressive, he looked more like a fictional superhero. Dean’s cock was about 20” long and 12” thick. The gape of his cock hole was inviting to Tom. Tom wanted to try out his new powers. He lifted Dean up, and bent him over the alter. He grabbed some of the slime and smeared it over his monster cock. He slid the whole length inside Dean and started pounding. His hole felt tighter, probably because his cock was bigger now. As he started fucking harder, Dean woke up. “I wondered why my dream felt so good... testing out your new toy?”<br/>“I’ve gotta try it out before you kill me with yours.”<br/>“What do you... holy fuck, how am I gonna hide that?!?”<br/>Tom laughed as he continued pounding Dean. Dean started sucking his own cock, rimming the wide slit as Tom rearranged his insides. Tom began ramming into him. You could see Deans stomach bulge and protrude when Toms cock was balls deep. Tom felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm building. <br/>“Dean, we’re about to be parents.”<br/>“Fuck yeah, fill me up!”<br/>Tom erupted inside Dean. It felt like he was pissing cum inside him. The orgasm was the best feeling he had ever experienced and all he could do was moan and continue to pound into Dean. Dean was filling up, he moaned as Tom kept filling him fuller and fuller. Dean shot his own load over the alter, which looked like he was pissing out cum. </p><p>By the time they had both finished orgasming, they both collapsed, exhausted. After a few hours passed, Dean felt a gurgle inside him, and felt the need to empty himself. He squeezed out 4 large eggs, about 7” in diameter. The eggs hatched to reveal 4 small human babies, before the pairs eyes, the babies grew to adult size. They all looked familiar - before the pair realised they were a combination of Tom and Dean. <br/>“Perfect human existence. Two guys can have kids... suck it, Christianity.”<br/>“Thank you for life, fathers.” One of the newborns stated. <br/>“As your firstborns, we live to protect He who gave you the gift of perfect human existence.”<br/>“We May be your children - but we are the children of Dagon. We must protect the Old God and keep his gift a secret for another millennia. You must go. We shall seal this cave and populate the main chamber above with the stones you seek. The stones are part of Dyrga. I’m hoping that the man you’re working for will leave after he realises this. Otherwise...” the newborn stared off into the distance. One of the other newborns continued for him. “Otherwise Dygra will come to reclaim them and you don’t piss of an Old God and live to tell the tale.”</p><p>“Won’t Dagon be pissed at us? We took his gift and didn’t give him anything” <br/>“Tom- Father. Dagon chose both of you to bestow with his gift. In return, you gave him us.  His new cult. There needs to be a few more of us to be a proper cult...” The newborn looked at Dean. “You still need to have your turn. After that, we will have enough genetic variations to continue the cult for another millennia, where we can reveal Dagon again for repopulation.  </p><p>Dean didn’t hesitate. He bent Tom over and squeezed in. Tom was very tight and Deans massive cock was really stretching him. One of the newborns retrieved some slime and applied it to Deans cock, and gave some for Tom to eat.  Dean slid deeper and deeper in Tom, once every inch was inside him, he could feel Tom’s lungs inflate and deflate against the head of his cock. He started slowly fucking him. He decided to give Tom a taste of his own medicine. He pulled out, revealing Toms very gaping hole, and pushed Tom fully into the alter. Tom was lying on his stomach, so Dean climbed on the alter, lined his cock up and rammed it in. Tom yelped, Dean began furiously fucking Tom. Dean had never fucked someone before, so this was bliss for him. Dean couldn’t last much longer, so he buried his cock as deep as he could, making Tom scream in pleasure and came. Dean had never felt an orgasm like this before, he felt his balls work overtime, he was pissing cum inside Tom, and Tom was filling up very fast. By the time Dean pulled out, Tom couldn’t close his home to keep all the cum in. Dean had to put his fist in him to stop it leaking out. After a few hours, Tom popped out 10 eggs, and agin the eggs hatched and grew to adult in a matter of minutes. </p><p>“Thank you both for restoring the cult of Dagon. We will be in contact every now and then. We can... supply you with important documents and artefacts that will help you with your studies and beyond. Don’t worry about contacting us, we will know when you contact you. Dagon sees all.”<br/>The boys looked at each other, slightly creeped out but also thankful. They squeezed into their gear which was now a tight fit due to the muscle growth and cock growth and began their swim to the surface. As soon as they had left the tunnel leading to Dagon’s chamber, a deep rumble shook the whole cavern. The tunnel behind them collapsed, and the symbols above the cave vanished as if they had never been there at all. The boys Grabbed on of the stones of Dygra and left the large cavern for the surface. When they resurfaced, they were met with a terrified Sam. </p><p>“Boys oh my god! I thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how long you’ve been down there?!?”<br/>The boys looked at each other, and back at Sam. “Tom and I found a large cavern full of Norse symbology. The water is fresh and there were fish in the water. We used excess oxygen to start a fire from roots in the cave, and cooked them. We had to study the symbols as we had no recording implements. We only left now due to an earthquake that collapsed the cave.” <br/>Dean had no idea where that came from, but had a feeling that Father Dagon was giving him a last “gift” <br/>“Well boys, you’ve been gone 5 days. Let’s get you some real food... although you’re both looking extremely healthy. Must’ve had a lot of time for exercise between your studies.”<br/>“Here’s your sample. I found it in the main cavern. It’s eldritch definitely. Dygra if I’m correct, collecting much more of it would be a dangerous game. The Old Gods don’t like giving a gift without getting something in return.”<br/>“Ah... yes... well... thank you Tom for that information. I’ll analyse the stone but won’t collect more. I’ll ensure the cave is protected, don’t want the Old Gods bringing any wrath down upon us. </p><p>The boys returned to the hotel with Sam. And started packing to return back to university. <br/>“So uhh Dean. I’ve got a question for you.”<br/>“Sure. Hit me.”<br/>“Since we’ve got to know each other intimately, been given powers no one else in the world has, become parents to 14 kids...”<br/>Tom paused clearly nervous. “Aww, Tom are you nervous about asking me out after we’ve been through all of this?”<br/>“Not quite.” Tom mumbled. Tom removed a ring from his pocket, it had the symbol of Dagon with a small crystal of Dygra in the middle. “Wanna get married?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>